


Nice.

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie's Klainemas Miracle (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016) [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M, Post-Canon, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Dad Jokes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 15 - Opportunity

Blaine’s leg was bouncing uncontrollably under the table where it was out of sight of Kurt and the kids. He played with his food without eating it, too excited and trying to stay cool and not  _ look _ like he was excited. He worked very hard to keep a politely interested face as Rosa continued talking about her day, going over what they’d learned in Social Studies.

They were learning about France.

“And America landed there in World War II. And they have really cool cities – not just Paris! Except Paris is the most pop-u-lay-ted by a lot.” She pronounced the word very carefully, clearly just having learned it that day. Blaine tried not to bounce in his seat. They were very close to it now.”

“Oh yeah, Rosa Honey?” Kurt asked, absently taking a bite of his pasta. “What other cities did you learn about?”

Blaine loved him so much. What a perfect set-up. This is why they were married.

“Well the third one had a funny name like ‘Lion’. The third most pop-u-lay-ted, I mean. But the fifth one–”

“Oh I hear that’s Nice.”

Blaine dropped his fork, staring at his husband in horror and betrayal.

Kurt winked back at him. He knew what he’d done.

“Kurt how– how could you?”

Rosa tilted her head in confusion. “What?”

“I– my own husband– the betrayal.”

Cian rolled his eyes, talking through a mouthful of food. Table manners like his father. “They’re just being weird, just let it play out.”

“Blaine, darling, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Blaine gasped and clutched his chest. “ _ Lies! _ You  _ know _ how long I’ve been waiting for an opportunity to make that joke.  _ You know it! _ ”

Kurt smirked, lifting his glass of wine to his lips. He was a wine dad. “You knew when you married a man you had to share the dad jokes.”

“That wasn’t the deal!” Blaine exclaimed, gripping the edge of the table. “That was my joke!”

Kurt waved his hand dismissively. “You can tell it next time.”

Blaine snorted. “I have been waiting literal years for this. And you took it from me.” He narrowed his eyes across the table. “I’ll get you for this.”

Kurt raised one eyebrow. Cian grabbed Rosa’s hand. “Time to go.”

Blaine waited until after his kids were out of the room to pounce.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/154538843830/nice)


End file.
